Just mindless ideas: Daddy Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Real version out as "Kill El Kitsune" in my profile. What if Naruto Uzumaki had guarded the life fibers before being found by one Ragyo Kiryuin, met her, grew fond of her, and not only married her but gave her two daughters who'd grow to be Ryuko and Satsuki? What if she had been a kind and loving soul but the life fibers twisted her actually pure dreams and desires? Daddy is mad.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

So, I got out whatever hole I was in and watched Kill LA Kill... What did I think? Well, I loved every second of it! Mako is love, the Elite 4 are a riot, Ryuko is badass when she needs to be, and Satsuki is hot as love. However, we have the villains, I utterly despise Harume Nui, seriously, my hatred for her burns too deep after all she's done but I guess my real bone with her is the attitude, that cheeky Princess Peach-y cheer she has makes me want to drill into puppies' brains with a rusty corkscrew and suck on the brains of newborn kids through a straw.

And Ragyo... well, she's the second worst mother in history, no questions asked or contest to be made. Number one being Bella Swan but let's get back on topic. Anyway, we know jack about how she became this way or why did she turn into such a monster, at least so far since when I update this I'm still on chapter 21 so we may have something juicy to look up to in the next episodes.

So, this crazy idea came to mind: what if Ragyo had been good but was turned evil by the life fibers influencing on her mind and body, what if Ryuko and Satsuki had someone who looked after them and gave the the power to protect and destroy respectively kinda like Sparda in Devil May Cry with his sons Dante and Vergil, and what if I had fun making the craziest possible scenario for a fic happen?

Well, I'm not sane enough to say refuse this, so what the wahey, let's give it a crack!

For now I'm waiting for the show to end or something really big to happen before I start this fic. I'd like to thank my friend The Lord Of Pages for helping me and giving me ideas, as well as bouncing a few and making a few good criticism remarks.

**XXXXXX**

"Finally out..."

"You did well, my husband."

Said man turned at the sound of a mirthful and womanly voice coming behind him. He saw a beautiful woman still there, sitting in her chair as she looked at him from head to toes.

She was a very beautiful mature woman with red eyes with a silver ring inside the iris, grayish pale hair with a bright rainbow underside that spread around her head like wings, a glorious body to kill for, and a white dress that showed just how worthy her body was for killing with two white straps over her large maternal breasts.

He hefted a simple katana he stole frome one of her goons on his shoulder singlehandedly, having used it to channel his energy better. He was completely naked and had no shame in showing his birthday suit. Behind the woman who addressed him was a dark skinned petite lady with purple hair done in ringlets in a braid, and with a simple white suit that blushed at his appearance. The man was handsome, and he was built at the top of a human's condition while not abusing his musculature. His skin was tanned and marked by packs of muscle that allowed him to move with extreme ease and use powerful blows. His face wasn't bad at all with handsome and slightly ragged looks from a true fighter adorned with maturity, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and long flowing hair reaching his ankles due to how long it had been since he had a haircut.

The nude man stood before a beaten pile of men stripped of their black suits, and looked at his wife. "It's been a while since we've met, ever since you sealed me... What makes me worthy of your presense, honey?" He said, though his voice had no sarcasm or negative emotion attached, just a stern and yet also kind tone as he looked at Ragyo Kiryuin.

The Kiryuin president smirked as she put her cheek in her palm, resting her elbow on her chair's arm while her secretary readied her some tea while trying to pry her eyes off the man's... "I see you're still looking good, then again, you are an immortal. Don't you think it was a bit cruel to marry a young lady such as myself when you could outlive her? Then again, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't be-"

"You wouldn't have replaced my wife." the man said as he aimed his new katana at her, "Ragyo is inside of you, you monster, and I want her back." The woman's smirk just widened, ticking him off, "What's so funny?"

"I am Ragyo, my love. How can you forget my face, my body, or... these marks..." she stood before him and turned around, and to his shock she undid her dress with her back turned, showing off her body to her husband like she had done in their honey moon, only that he could see the scars on her back.

"Ragyo, so you really..."

"Yes, darling... You see, in order to obtain the perfect body, just being your wife and having your blood and soul shared with mine inside my womb wouldn't be enough. In order to be to your level and make sure this world you desired to protect was fitting for someone like you, I'd throw away the uselessness of humanity to become a perfect immortal and share eternity with you!"

"I've heard enough." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and lowered his sword, before, snapping wide open now crimson orbs with slit pupils, he swung the sword with such force he cut the air and the wall at his side along part of the floor separating him from his wife. He gripped his hold on the katana, and soon his energy started to make it disintegrate from the sheer raw energy he held, until it assimilated the blade's form and soon he carried a large demonic chakra sword, "Ragyo Kiryuin! I'll take back my wife, the kind woman who could look at a demon like me in the face and give me not one but two children I wanted to love more than anything! I'll take her back so we can both apologize to our daughters for not being there for them!"

Ragyo chuckled, "Still as caring and loving as ever... Fine, if that's what you want, my love, I shall give you the chance to have it all back... But you have to choose, Naruto..." here her face took a sadistic glee as her hair shadowed her face slightly, "You can be my king and stand by my side, and we can have our fun with thoe failures you care so much... Or you can join them and be another pet, although you'd still be far more valuable, for your future children shall be perfect mates for the life fibers."

"I said I had enough!" Naruto cried as he rushed at her, cutting through any of her crooks that was stupid enough to stand on his way, even Rei tried to stop him but had her sleeves cut in half before being violently back-handed out of her boss' husband's way. And soon he stood before Ragyo, his sword up and ready to strike... and yet he couldn't bring it down.

"See... You can't defeat me or the life fibers because... you actually still love me, like a stupid human." Ragyo said as she caressed her husband's face with one hand and his strong chest with the other. He grunted and lowered his sword to his side, about to strike her again, but just as he set his blade for a strong swing he didn't move any further except for the contorted expression of frustration on his face. Ragyo smiled before she started cackling, and then laughing at her husband's love... and yet, even when she had the perfect chance to make him submit, something happened.

"Ragyo..." she heard him say as he stared at her without sorrow, but true care.

His wife stopped smiling and her face changed expressions as a sharp gasp escaped her. She stood back and looked at him, "W-What did you do to me?" she asked, now angry.

Naruto smiled, "You're still there, Ragyo." He jumped back and dispelled his chakra sword, "I'll be back, honey." And before Ragyo could do a thing, he vanished in a yellow flash, leaving her to fall frustrated to her knees as she clutched her chest with a strange pain.

"Why...? I shouldn't have doubts on him! He belongs to me, he... why?!" she asked, unaware that a small part of her, her old self still in her mind, was cheering for her husband to free her from the life fibers that took over her consciousness and body, but not her love for him.

* * *

"The present is a wall, so I'll break it with my bare hands, leaving the marks of the past in it, and hold my future behind it! That's the kind of woman I, Kiryuin Ragyo, am!"

In the middle of an elevator a figure stood watching its luxurious interior and the large plasma screen showing the face of Kiryuin Ragyo.

The figure in the elevator sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair pulled back in a few spikes, "She's more boastful and talkative than I used to be, but then again she was growing that way." He said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes, moved a white oni mask with yellow fangs on top of his mop of messy golden hair, and put one in his mouth. The man was tall, and muscular enough to be considered a heavyweight fighter, one could see his bulk easily through his white business coat and black button up shirt, and he finished his outfit with white dress pants, matching shoes, and black leather gloves. He moved one of his gloved hands to his mouth and snapped his fingers, a red flame of pure energy appeared in his fingers to light up his cigarette, which he inhaled from deeply to calm the fire in his lungs. Not that he needed it or would have problems considering what he was.

And just as the elevator's doors opened on the top floor, leading to a large hall that'd take him to Ragyo Kiryuin, several men in black suits and sunglasses stared in shock as the man walked out, threw his cigarette to the ground, put his mask back on, and looked at them with bored eyes. His eyes shifted, once a deep cerulean shade, they turned into a feral crimson. And he saw the men's real form: red fibers covering their entire bodies and fusing to them. He didn't need them attacking him to know he had to go all out.

The man clasped his hands together before him, the red ethereal energy forming in his hands and erupting, taking form. The man brought up his hands above his head and brought them down against the men rushing at him. Everyone in the large hall barely registered that a) the man was carrying a large broadsword made of pure red energy, and b) they were all naked, with the life fibers in their suits burning to a crisp by the man's power. Each businessman gasped as they realized they weren't in their offices after going to meet their boss for a promotion, but naked and now recalling how they had been brainwashed by their suits.

The blond man hefted his sword on his shoulder and walked to the large office, kicking it down to find the same woman he saw on-screen sitting in a large chair and smiling at him, "It's been so long, dear."

"Honey, we need to talk." The blond man said with no sarcasm or humor to his voice, "I've heard of what you've done to our daughters, and I know what you've been trying to plot with the life fibers. Did you really think I'd stand back and be sealed for so many years, become part of all this madness to let you use our children for the life fibers, and let those remains of the past do as they wish on this world?"

Ragyo smiled, "I thought we could've discussed about getting you a new suit."

The blond walked to her, "I like this one, my wife made it for me... So let me talk to her, you monster."

The woman cackled, "But I am Ragyo Kiryuin, the same woman who you met, who gave you her everything to be happy, and who wants to make sure these humans who have misused the gift of evolution learn that they are far below you, my love."

"I'm ending this now."

"Then, strike me." the woman said and smirked when she saw her husband hesitate as she walked to him, moving the sword away from her, "You still love me? After I sealed you? Do you really think that was all the life fibers' work? You were always a fool... That was all me, I just had to keep you away while things went according to plan in order to prepare your ultimate gift: mankind under our rule."

"I know Ragyo Kiryuin is still there, the woman who made me cry in joy when I was given not one but two children." He said, standing firm as his wife grabbed his mask and pulled it up to reveal his tanned, handsome face and the adorable whisker-like marks on his cheeks. And he didn't fight back, he held her wrists as she caressed his face, but didn't push her back while their eyes locked with each other.

"Just give in, my love. Would you live an empty life with these pigs in clothing, or spend eternity with your wife?" she asked as she pulled off his mask and used the motion to let one of the straps of her dress fall off to show part of her breast.

He gave her a determined look, "I choose my wife, my real wife." He said as he now wrapped his arms around her body, letting her own wrap around his neck.

His wife was still inside, and he'd do anything to reach her.

* * *

**And that's my rap!**

**Okay, so, Naruto here is what you get if you crossed Kazuma Kiryu, Asura from Asura's Wrath and Kenshiro. Ready and willing to take down anyone in his way but unable to hurt his loved ones or let them get hurt. Ragyo's true loving self is still inside, but she's manipulated by the life fibers, and as for how she met Naruto, well, let's say defeating Madara had some horrible consequences that ended with the life fibers.**

**And yes, Naruto will be a father, and a caring one, something that I found most of you fans of mine wanted me to do in some of my fics.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

All right, the new version will be out soon, wait for it in my profile. And I decided to change the name, the real fic's name will be Kill El Kitsune. First chapter is a short prologue showing Naruto and Ragyo's love story together and some of Ragyo's life as a good person.

I know there's a few guys out there ready to crucify me for using Ragyo, a villain I do HATE with a passion. But, sadly, this is the curse of a hot villainess... they're so hot they make you intrigued about them, what's their motivations, and how they turned that way. Sirene/Silene from Devilman is an excellent example as well as the naked harpy demoness that most likely inspired Morrigan Aensland's design at least on the wings as head decorcation department. And thinking about it, Ragyo and Sirene have a resemblance that is almost scary... maybe they're lost twins and complete opposites, who knows?


End file.
